Sol Badguy/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Sol Badguy. Guilty Gear ;Winning *Self: "You want to play games with me? Next time you'll die." *May: "And I thought I was holding back!" *Baldhead: "Are all doctors this crazy?" *Potemkin: "All show and no go." *Chipp: "Out of my way, punk." *Zato: "Die, you pale, emaciated freak." *Millia: "I'm actually fighting a woman?" *Axl: "How pathetic..." *Kliff: "This is why you retired from the order, old man." *Ky: "Go to sleep, little boy." Guilty Gear X ;Winning *Self: "Gimme a break..." *Ky: "You want more? Don't give me that dirty look." *May: "You were ready for this, weren't you?" *Faust: "Bastard..." *Potemkin: "You're far too slow..." *Chipp: "Can't you shut your mouth for a second, punk?" *Zato-ONE: "Are you done with your 'gallery'? Then go to hell already." *Millia: "I really don't like this...But if we must continue, I -WILL- finish you." *Axl: "I have no time to waste on you." *Kliff: "Damn...Give it a break, old man." *Baiken: "What's with all these women? What a drag..." *Johnny: "Get serious already! What am I gonna do with you." *Venom: "I have no business with you. Get lost." *Anji: "You're an annoying one." *Jam: "What are you still doing here? You waiting for me to comfort you or something? Go away!" *Testament: "You don't give up easily do you? If you don't get lost you're going to find yourself in pieces." *Dizzy: "Ugh stop crying already! You'd better disappear before I change my mind!" *Justice: "Later...Go to sleep." Guilty Gear XX ;Winning Note: Quotes against self, May, Faust, Potemkin, Chipp, Axl, Baiken, Venom, Anji, Jam, Kliff, Justice are the same as in Guilty Gear X. *Order-Sol (post-''Slash''): "...You get on my nerves..." *Ky: "Are you satisfied? Now you know your limit." *Robo-Ky: "I have a bad feeling about this. What the hell, bastard? I don't even know what to do with this anger." *Eddie: "Are you done bragging? Then go to hell already." *Millia: "I won't hold back next time. If you wanna go at it again, prepare yourself for that." *Johnny: "Is that all you've got? You're no fun, punk..." *Testament: "I've had enough of you...Get lost before I wreck that face you're so proud of." *Dizzy: "Don't hang around here..." *A.B.A (post-''Slash''): "Well, at least you've got a strong head." *Slayer: "Now you say you're bored? Don't make me laugh." *Bridget: "I feel sorry for your babysitter." *Zappa: "...Weird." *I-No: "If you won't sing for me, I'll be happy to beat the song out of you." Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "You wanna live pal, you better don't hold back." * "Sonofa..." * "You ready to get pounded?" * Ky: "You're gonna enjoy this..." * Axl: "I'm gonna wipe you off the face of this Earth, son. When I'm done there won't be enough left to scream." * Slayer: "What the hell, man? I thought you were retired!" * I-No: "...Where the hell is he?!" ;Outro * "Heh. Too easy." * "Wasted enough time on you." * "That was a waste of time." * Axl: "Stay outta my past, you little bastard." ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "Sorry, restraint's not my thing." ** "Hah. Pathetic." ** "Learn how to fight, or don't even try." ** "Really? Won't let me finish?" ** "You're still just medium rare." * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "Glad that's over with..." * Ky: "Don't give me that look. ...Not bad, though." * May: "I don't give a shit HOW old you are. Maybe think before you pick a fight next time." * Faust: "YOU need to see a doctor before you try this again." * Potemkin: "Too slow. That brain of yours could use a workout." * Chipp: "You AND your mouth need to slow down. I can't even vote, kid." * Zato-1: "You supposed to be a zombie or something? How many times I gotta kill you before it sticks?" * Millia: "Next time I'm ripping out your damn hair. Now piss off." * Axl: "Strategy? Spacing? I just keep punching until I hit something." * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "Yeah, yeah. Cleave my flesh from my bones or whatever. Just get lost once you're done." * Johnny: "If only there was beginner's luck in a duel..." * Venom: "Hope you enjoyed your game, 'cause there's gonna be a barbeque afterwards." * Jam: "A fighting cook...? Whatever floats you boat... But my policy is to sear everything well-done." * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "I told you not to stand in my way... This fight isn't yours." * Slayer: "Sorry old man, manners aren't really my thing. Gotta enjoy my youth." * I-No: "C'mon, you call that a performance? Get up. You can't screw around forever." * Sin: "Get up. If I kicked your ass, you'd sit down and learn the rest of your times tables, that was the deal." * Ramlethal: "You rely too much on power, you'll always run into a bigger badder wall. I'd suggest polishing other strengths. What, me? Yeah, I don't do that shit..." * Leo: "Can't take a hit, huh? Maybe you should learn to dodge." * Elphelt: "The father prays twice... At the church and the grave. How many times is this?" * Bedman: "(What's the deal with this guy? No response, but he hits like a freight train...)" * Jack-O' (post-''REVELATOR''): "What is this, whack-a-mole...?" * Raven (post-''REVELATOR''): "If you're gonna burn to ashes, then don't get up again. There's nothing more pointless than fighting with you." * Haehyun (post-''REVELATOR''): "Descendants of the Kums? You shouldn't be this old..." * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "If you're gonna play politician, you better learn how to put out fires." ;System Voice * "Just pick someone." * Self: "That's me." / "Me." * May: "Johnny's little girl." * Faust: "The crazy doctor." / "Mad doctor." * Potemkin: "Muscle." * Chipp: "Hmph... Ninja President. Really?" / "Fake ninja." * Zato: "Weird-looking assassin." / "Emo." * Millia: "The chick who left the Guild." * Axl: "Worthless." * Venom: "The irritating assassin." * Dizzy: "Ky's woman." * Slayer: "The old bastard who won't retire." / "Old bastard." * I-No: "Damn guitarist." * Sin: "Sin the dumbass." / "Idiot." * Leo: "Some ol' chump." / "Lionhead." * Bedman: "Sleepyhead." * Answer: "This guy never shuts up" * "And uhhhh..." * "Whatever. Have fun, kids." * Instant Kill: "Rest in peace, pal!" * "God... really?!" * "Live or let die!" * "Go for it!" * "You're almost toast!" * "That was some good shit!" Category:Quote list